vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie and Silas
The relationship between the witch Bonnie Bennett and the former immortal/currently deceased witch Silas began in season 4, when they are first seen interacting after Silas is released from his tomb. They then interacted in season 5 on the Other Side and allied to get out alive. When a black hole specifically started sucking Silas away, Bonnie let him be destroyed forever as revenge for killing her father earlier in the season. Also known as 'Bilas' by fans. Early History Bonnie's ancestor, Qetsiyah, is responsible for killing Silas' lover and entombing him. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In Down the Rabbit Hole, Silas first appears to Bonnie as Sheila after her blood was accidentally spilled on his tomb. Silas tries to influence her to release him by playing on her emotions but Jeremy tells her that it is all an illusion. When they reach Silas' tomb, they realize he has been fossilized with the cure in his hands. Bonnie tells Jeremy that they have to feed him blood in order to pry it out of his hands. Not long after, Vaughn enters and stabs Bonnie and tries to force Jeremy to feed Silas. When Katherine (posing as Elena) seemingly saves Jeremy, she forces him to feed on Silas, and Silas snaps Jeremy's neck while Katherine sneaks away with the Cure. In Stand By Me, Silas (appearing as Shane) has healed Bonnie and they are now out of the cave. Silas informs Bonnie that "Silas has risen" and that all of the dead can be brought back. Bonnie rejects his ideas of "bringing back the dead" and Silas tells her that Jeremy is dead. Bonnie is devastated by this, and Silas preys on this moment of vulnerability to convince her that her Expression magic is needed to perform the last massacre to complete the Expression Triangle and Jeremy would be bought back. Bonnie still refuses until Silas creates an illusion of Jeremy dying and asking for help. Bonnie's grief over Jeremy and Grams allows Silas to manipulate Bonnie into agreeing to follow through with his plans. Silas then sends Bonnie to Damon, and they both return to Mystic Falls. When Bonnie is reunited with her friends, she tells them "Shane's" plan; she can bring Jeremy back by completing the Expression Triangle and then dropping the Veil separating the Other Side from the living world. The group is shocked that Bonnie would be willing to kill twelve people and is ignoring the fact that doing so would bring back every supernatural being, including many of the enemies they have made over the years. They quickly realize that "Shane" has her brainwashed. When Bonnie returns home, Silas (still posing as Shane) asks Bonnie if she told her friends the plan. When she replies that they were unwilling to help, he tells her that they are just afraid. Silas reveals to Bonnie that he is not actually Shane in Because The Night, and he continues to develop and harness Bonnie's expression. Although Bonnie wonders why he doesn't show her his true form, he still manages to gain her trust and her father's under the necessity that she needs him to help control her magic. He then puts forth the plan to perform the last massacre whereby twelve witches will be killed. Bonnie contacts a witch her mother knows, Aja, who brings along her coven in the woods. They plan on stripping Bonnie of her expression magic by linking with one another, which Bonnie counts on. When all twelve witches are linked, the death of one witch will kill all of them. The plan goes smoothly until Stefan intervenes and informs Aja that Bonnie is working for Silas, to which Aja responds by pulling out a dagger, saying she is now "lost" if Silas has her. Before Aja can kill Bonnie however, Caroline stops it and stabs Aja with the dagger, immediately killing all twelve witches and inadvertently completing the triangle. In Pictures of You, Silas (appearing as Jeremy) tries to manipulate Bonnie again at prom. Since he has finally attained the Cure from Elijah, all he needs now is Bonnie's help with dropping the Veil to the Other Side. Bonnie becomes emotionally unstable after a confrontation with Silas when she realizes he isn't really Jeremy. He loses his mental influence over her and disappears when she screams at him to get out of her head. Later on, Bonnie tracks down Silas and she realizes he is no longer disguising himself as Jeremy. When she asks him why he is hiding, he tells her that as part of Qetsiyah's revenge, she left him horribly disfigured. When she demands to see his true form, he steps forward in the light and part of his face can be seen. Silas tries to track down Bonnie in She's Come Undone, as she is now hiding from him while trying to come up with a plan of her own. She seeks out Katherine, in order to get Silas' headstone and "help" him by dropping the Veil. Silas (now appearing as Klaus) attacks and torments Caroline in order to find Bonnie. Bonnie arrives at Caroline's house and sees Silas posing as Sheriff Forbes. He reverts back to his disfigured form and warns Bonnie that her promise is binding and that she must not hide from him again. In reality, Bonnie plans on contacting Qetsiyah and asking her how to "put him down." In The Walking Dead, Silas realizes Bonnie's plan and torments her in the forms of Stefan and Caroline. He tells her that he has been manipulating her the whole time and continues to taunt her, saying that she has no idea who he is. He also tells her that Qetsiyah will never help and then causes Bonnie to believe she is suffocating. When Damon attacks Silas later, Bonnie, in a moment of confidence, uses expression to petrify Silas. Damon and Alaric then put his body in the trunk of Damon's car. At the end of Graduation, Silas reveals to Stefan that when Bonnie died and closed the Veil, the spell she cast on him also ended. Season Five In Home, Bonnie is talking to Enzo and he says that he got another traveler to do the spell to allow the supernatural creatures of the other side to pass back through her and be alive again. She turns around, and confused Silas for Stefan. He promptly corrects her, and she scowls at him and says, "You killed my dad." ''He snorts and responds, ''"Bonnie, let bygones be bygones." Shortly afterwards he is teaching her the spell, and corrects her on a word(twice). She leaves to talk to Damon and comments on Silas' poor teaching skills. Later on, Silas, Enzo and Bonnie, are standing together talking when the black hole appears in the sky. Enzo is drawn towards it, but Bonnie saves him. Silas is then drawn towards it, and grabs a tree for support. Bonnie reaches out for him, and they can't quite reach each other. She glares at him and says, "Bygones." Before letting him get sucked into the black hole and disappearing forever. Quotes Season Four :Silas/Shane): You can do this. You '''will' do this'' (on completing the Expression triangle). :Silas/Jeremy: You really think you have a choice? If you don't let me help you your expression will consume you from the inside out. :Bonnie: Get out of my head! :Caroline/Stefan/Silas: That's what I wanted you to think. I can make you see whatever I want you to see. Am I a disfigured monster? Of course not. The monster is what I wanted you to see. That's the beauty of all this. You have no idea who I am. Or what I look like. Or how deep I am inside of your head. You thought that you were more powerful than me? I am stronger than you can imagine. I defeated the Hunter's Curse in minutes. You thought that you could betray me? You can't. I will always be one. Step. Ahead. Season Five :Bonnie: Oh, my God. Silas. You killed my dad. :Silas: And now, I'm gonna help you bring your friends back to life and me along with them. So, what do you say? Bygones? :Silas: Az vezat esvet. :Bonnie (repeating the spell back to Silas): Az vezat esvat. :Silas: (correcting her) Esvet, not -vat. I feel like I'm teaching calculus to an infant. :Bonnie: I'm sorry. I'm a little nervous about unleashing a plague onto humanity. :Silas: Ooh! I've been upgraded to a plague? Oh. How biblical and fitting, seeing as I probably will kill a lot of people in an epic, all-inclusive way once I'm out of here. Oh, speaking of, how is my shadow self? Is it a crime for someone so good-looking to be so sad all the time? :Bonnie: Just teach me the damn spell. : - Home Trivia *Silas helped Bonnie by giving her the resurrect spell to resurrect her friends and Bonnie promised to help him. But Bonnie didn't keep her promise by not holding her hands when Silas was going to be taken by the wind from the Dark Sky as The Other Side is destroying which lets him to be taken into a Dark Dimension - this is maybe the dimension where Katherine is trapped. See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship